The Little Things
by Wookie3 ships Olicity
Summary: "It's the little things; the way you linger in her when she isn't looking, the smile you fake to play the part, quiet dreams you keep to yourself!" Ever since Felicity said that to Barry, a certain superhero in green leather has been on her mind! I'm not good at summaries, but you get the picture. Eventual Olicity! Read and Reveiw, tell me what you think! Rated T for mild violence
1. Of babbling and going too far

**Hey guys! Not much to say here, I did want to keep everyone alive, but the story wouldn't make much sense so, Moira, Tommy and Sara are all dead! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, but if I did Olicity would already be happening and none of the good guys would be dead, so clearly I don't own it! Also, all the mistakpepper mine because I'm a terribly editor!**

* * *

><p>Felicity was sitting in the foundry, tapping away furiously at her computers. John appeared behind her and she jumped when she heard his voice, "Hey, Felicity."<p>

"Oh my goodness, John! Don't sneak up on me ev- what is she doing here? Oliver is going to kill you!" Felicity said pointing to little baby Sara whom was in her father's arms.

"Lyla is away on a mission, Waller forced her, and the nanny called in sick. I couldn't take her anywhere else."

While they were sitting in the foundry chatting, Roy came rushing down the stairs. He saw Digg coming in and then heard Oliver's motorbike park outside, "Digg, Felicity, hide Sara, Oliver's coming!"

"Dammit!" Digg exclaimed as he was handed a basket by Felicity. He gently placed Sara in it as she continued to sleep. Then, Roy passed him a blanket and put it over the basket. Just as they got settled down to make it look like nothing happened, Oliver came down the stairs that lead to Verdant. The first thing Oliver noticed was Digg holding a basket in his left hand, swaying it slightly. Digg saw this and commented, "Hey, you have your hobbies!"

Oliver nodded slowly once, confused. Then, walking over to Felicity's desk and asked her, "Have you got a lead on who killed Sara yet?" he said softly. Felicity simply shook her head 'no' and sniffed a little. Oliver realized this and and continued speaking to her in the soothing tone he has, "It's okay if you don't want to continue on with this research, I know that this is a rough time for all of us, but you can go home and rest if you need to." Felicity smiled, thinking about the offer, then she simply mouthed a 'no way' and spun her chair around to continue her search for the killer of her friend.

She didn't know Sara Lance very well, but she had grown to like her in a sisterly way. Felicity is an only child and even though she is with Laurel more often now, Sara is more of a sister to her! In fact, Felicity likes the younger of the two Lance sisters more than the older girl! It appears that with recent conversations that Oliver feels the same way as Felicity does when it comes to the Lance sisters.

When one Mister Harper tapped her shoulder, she was brought out of her thoughts. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Sara is awake! What's the story this time!?"

Felicity whispered back, "This will be the only time, Roy! Oliver's is gonna kill us!"

"What's this!?" Oliver asked, raising a brow, intrigued by all the whispering that was going on between the two. It looked... Interesting. Oliver never thought he would see the day that Felicity would be keeping secrets from him. Huh, Oliver admits that he may have a tiny little, okay, guilty, a huge crush in Felicity!

Then, Sara made a really cute baby noise and Oliver turned his attention to the little basket Digg was trying to sneak out with. Clearly, it didn't work because Oliver held his hand out and Digg reluctantly took the blanket off of the basket. Felicity rushed over with Roy hot in her tail, and took little Sara out of the basket! She bounced the baby on her hip and watched as John and Oliver started an argument, "What's she doing here?" it was Oliver who started the argument between the two men.

"Lyla's out and the nanny is sick and I had nowhere else to take her!" John argued back.

"Well..." Oliver paused and sucked in a breathe, "I don't feel comfortable with her being down here with us!"

"Why? Who's she gonna tell, Oliver?" John stated.

Oliver sighed in defeat, "Argh, fine, whatever, I don't care. But," he brushed a tired hand down his face, "if she gives us away, you get the picture, she'll never leave this place. We will raise her as our own. A member of the crusade! She can replace Arsenal over there!" pointing to Roy, who looked up and pouted at Oliver. Then Sara copied him, and everyone, including Oliver, burst out laughing!

Sara was holding one of Roy's huge fingers in one of her little hands and Roy commented in a baby voice, "You can be a mini-Arsenal, but you can't replace me! Because I'll have to tickle you until you squeal!"

Digg looked Roy right in the eye and Roy gulped. Digg said, "You will do no such thing Uncle Roy!"

Felicity and Oliver just looked at each other and started laughing. An action not going un-noticed by John and Roy who put an arm around each other and hummed the wedding song to their friends who Digg and Roy think should already be together!

"Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum... Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum... Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum!"

Oliver moved from his place next to _his _Felicity, and grabbed his bow. He then reached for an arrow and with a mischievous grin, fired a shot at Roy's feet. Roy jumped for his bow, but relised that Oliver had used one of his arrows that is a rope and Roy fell to the ground, trying to break free of his bonds. Oliver stiffled a laugh and Digg scoffed, "So much for that plan, Roy Harper!" Diggle teased.

Roy laughed a little, too, "Okay then, but I bet ya they will be going out by next year!"

Digg scoffed, "The way they're going now," John paused as if in deep thought, "In the next... Three months!"

"No way Diggle! They don't even know that we know that they don't know that they love each other yet! Whoops, did I go too far?"

All Felicity could say was, "You think we love each other? As in love _love, _not some crazy dream or something. Not that I have crazy dreams about Oliver, although, there was that one time I pictured him shirtless. Frack! Did I say that out loud!? I don't picture you shirtless, Oliver totally don't want you to take your shirt off right now! Oh my goodness, please stop me now! Please, before I admit that I picture all three of you shirtless, together, doing the salmon ladder, side by side. And there I go again! Stop me any time you feel like I went too far! Sara, tell them to tell me to stop picturing them! Why can't she talk yet?" Felicity yelled, almost at the point of crying and falling to the floor! But she didn't because she is still holding Sara. But Oliver, John and Roy were all standing there, just staring at her, shocked. Partly because she pictures them all shirtless and partly because she didn't breathe at all when she was saying that whole fantasy thing of hers. Then she took a humongous breath in and sank into her chair with Sara!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Expect chapter two in the next two or three weeks, it depends on how long the chapter will be and if you guys want me to continue. If you do want more chapters, please review and tell me what you think so far!<strong>


	2. The kidnapping part 1

**Hey guys, me again. Thanks for all the Favorites and Followers! That's all that needs to be said here! Enjoy chapter two! PS Italics are flashback!**

* * *

><p>After Felicity admitted that she had fantasy's about Roy, John and most of all, Oliver, she decided that it was a good time to leave. Shortly after she handed Sara to Digg, she grabbed her bag and tablet and left Verdant.<p>

All she could think about was how incredibly _stupid _she had been earlier that night. When she had finished her little 'babble', she just sat in her chair and finished up her work for the night. Yes, she was telling the truth. And yes, she knew that she had a crush on Oliver. Since the day they met Felicity had a 'thing' for Oliver. She remembers that day so clearly...

_She was sitting at her desk and as she sat there thinking, and sucking on the end of a red pen, Oliver Queen came over to her desk and said her name to her, "Felicity Smoak," he asked and paused, waiting for Felicity to look up at him, "hi, I'm Oliver-"_

_Felicity cut him off, "I know who you are, you're Mister Queen!"_

_Oliver smiled, "No, Mister Queen was my father."_

_"Yeah but he died. I mean he drowned. But you didn't. Which means you can come down to the IT department, and listen to me babble. Which will end. In three," She paused, "Two, one!"_

_Oliver smiled again, "I'm having some trouble with my computer," pulling a laptop from behind his back, "and they told me you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it."  
><em>

_Felicity raised a brow at him, "Really?"_

_"Yeah!" Oliver insisted._

_"Because these look like," Felicity said as she glanced down at the laptop, "Bullet holes!"_

_Oliver froze, "My coffee shop is in a bad neighbour hood."_

_... _Felicity smiled at the memory. She was just opening the driver-seat-side to her red mini-cooper, when she got a shiver down her spine. Something is wrong! Felicity felt like someone was following her. She turned around and to her relief, all she saw was, in fact, Verdant. She convinced herself that everything was fine and got in her car. What happened next was a blur. A man held a hand over her mouth as she screamed and someone opened the car door. As she was dragged out of the car, she remembered something that Oliver taught Roy in a work-out session; hitting the attacker with anything you can find! Felicity reached down and grabbed a wooden pole that was resting on a wall. She brought it up and with a flick of her wrist, knocked the man that was holding a hand to her mouth out cold. Then she screamed as more men came around from the shadows.

...

Oliver and Roy were training while Digg was feeding Sara. They all froze when they heard a woman scream, "What was that!?" Roy wondered aloud.

Well, it wasn't very quiet because Diggle answered him, "It came from out side!" He replied while shushing Sara. Oliver's eyes widened and, within three seconds, he was going through the secret entrance, still in his green leather suit, bow in hand and loading an arrow. He made it out just in time to see a huge man knock Felicity out. Oliver screamed as he didn't recognize the man- sorry _men _now- and was noticed by the man whom knocked out Felicity. Felicity collapsed to the ground, unconscious, and Rage took over Oliver's body. He started on the man closest to him, aiming an arrow at his chest. With a 'swoosh' the arrow flew through the air, killing the man where he stood.

Roy/Arsenal fired a shot at a man who was strangling Oliver. Suddenly, a man scooped Felicity up and threw her in the back of a black van. The war survived ten seconds longer, as Roy and Oliver wanted to save Felicity from the maniacs they just half stopped.

...

**IN THE VAN...**

Felicity started to stir, her head spinning. 'My god,' she thought to herself, 'what the hell is going on here!?' The last thing she remembers happening is seeing Oliver and giving in. 'Did I really give in?' she thought. She really does love Oliver. And by love, she means _love_! Oliver is one of the hottest men she has ever seen! What is she doing? She is being held captive and the only thing she can do is worry about the man she knows will be worrying about her! Oh, will Oliver want to save her? He came to her aid when she screamed, but he would come to anyone's aid if they screamed. He was just that kind of guy! He cares for everyone and everything. He probably doesn't even love her the way she loves him! Felicity believes that she is stupid for fooling herself. So she waited until the van she was in stopped at an... Old barn? Why on Earth would someone want to take the best computer genius in Starling City to an old barn? More importantly, where is she and who are these people who have her captive? The door swings open, and there stands a man she hasn't seen since Tommy died... _Holy_ crap!

* * *

><p><strong>And gonna leave it there! Cliffhanger! A little shorter than last time, sorry! Can anyone guess who has Felicity? Does anyone have any ideas? Let me know who you think it is in a PM or a review! Also, if you want two-ish chapters in one week, then review, because they are what motivates me! See ya next chapter!<strong>

**~Wookie3**


	3. The kidnapping part 2

**Hey guys! How are we all goin? Good, I hope. Well, I believe I made it a cliffhanger at the end of last weeks chapter. SOOOOOOOO... this chapter should reveal some stuff, maybe even a couple of... 'you're-my-hero' moments if you know what I mean. *WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE* Just to let you all know, there will be a few POV changes during this chapter and maybe some chapters in the future. All mistakes are mine! Argh, I'm so bored so on with the story! **

**Spread the love so keep calm and Ship Olicity!**

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, AT THE LAIR...<strong>

"Where's Felicity when you need her!?" Roy moaned as he, yet again, lost track of Felicity's cellphone. Oliver and Diggle were training to try to let off some steam. Just four and a half hours ago, they all stood there, helpless, while Felicity was grabbed and taken by those psychopaths to an unknown location that only someone like Felicity could find.

Oliver had killed all the men that had stayed to fight the team. All he could think about was what she was going through and how scared she must have been. Suddenly, John let out a sharp breath. Oliver looked down at John, who was laying on the floor, "Sorry, John. I am just so... Annoyed at these idiots! Why would they want to kidnap someone who was in team Arrow!?"

They had decided on the name not long after Roy had been injected with Mirakuru, and welcomed into the crusade. The color drained from Oliver's face when he realized that they might not have, completely, destroyed Mirakuru. He was being silly! Oliver was over-over-reacting! They killed Mirakuru and Slade Wilson is imprisoned on Lian Yu.

"You okay, man?" Diggle asked Oliver from behind Roy. Their search was hopeless without someone who is incredibly skillful when it comes computers and technology stuff! Oliver smiled tightly in response to Digg's question-statement-thing. Well, just as Oliver opened his mouth to speak, someone was banging on the door upstairs. Oliver turned on his heals, and started up the stairs. He opened it slightly to see Thea Queen/Merlyn turning away and calling out his name. When she had gone around a corner to look for her big brother, Oliver chose that moment to slip out of the Lair and pretend he was coming from the toilet area.

"Thea?" he called out. Thea spun around and walked over to her older brother. She smiled and hugged him, "Hey Speedy!" Oliver said.

"Ollie, you don't have to call me that any more!" she said with a smirk! "I'm almost 19!"

"Which means you shouldn't have ever done drugs!" Oliver argued back.

Thea groaned, "Ollie, I didn't come here to hear all of your protests!" she paused and staring him right in the eye, and getting more serious, "besides, that was years ago!" she defended.

Oliver chuckled at her childishness. Then he asked where she had been. She left after Slade unleashed his army on Starling. She hadn't been texting back or calling back. Oliver was worried, almost as worried as he was now! Of course it was different now, because someone actually took Felicity and Thea just left. Thea was talking, but Oliver wasn't listening. Suddenly, Thea was wrapping Oliver in an uncomfortable hug. He was shifting in her arms and slowly put his arms around her. She smiled to herself and looked up when Roy walked in the room, not noticing Thea, at all.

"Hey Oliver," he started, looking at a laptop screen, "we finally got a lead on... Oh." he said as he noticed Thea.

Oliver and Thea let go of each other to look at the other man in the room, "Hey Roy!" Thea stated, "got a what on who now?"

Roy smiled innocently, "nothing, nothing at all! I'll just..." walking backwards into a bench, "gi-give you two minute." he stuttered over his improvised words. Thea smiled, confused. Then turning back to Oliver, she said, "See you tonight?"

"what's tonight?" Oliver asked.

Thea's smile grew wider in every direction, movie night and pizza. My place. 8:00pm sharp."

Roy started laughing at Thea's last few words; '8:00pm sharp'. The team had been cracking arrow jokes since the day they thought of the name. "Something funny, Mr. Harper?" Thea said. But, of course, Oliver was laughing by that point too! "Oliver!" Thea screeched as she stormed out, smiling.

Oliver turned to Roy, "you were saying...?"

Roy nodded once, unable to think of a sentence, he dimply used single words, "Felicity... Location... Man named Mr. MM..."

"Do they have a profile picture or a Facebook account or something like that so we can find pictures?" Oliver asked, more to himself than Roy, but Roy responded anyway.

"No," he started, "he doesn't have any available photos of him or family members even if he did, we would still need someone as smart as Felicity to help us track him down! Besides, he is pretty well protected!"

Oliver groaned, but nodded and him and Roy made their way back down to the Arrow-cave.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION: FELICITY'S <span>POV<span>**

I know that I was unconscious for half the time I was being moved to this stupid barn. Well, now I'm in a secret cell under the ground. I just hope this crazy _ghost _lets me go soon. Ha, why would they let me go!? I have the best brain in Starling and... 'Shut up!' I scream in my head. I don't have an ego and besides, I don't want to draw any more attention to myself. The door swings open and I freeze. Am I hallucinating? Or is this guy just NEVER going to die!? I sit on the floor of my cell silently and wait for the introduction of names to begin, again. This guy is so boring and I can't wait until Roy figures out how to use my computer. Just because I don't want anyone to touch my beloved technology, doesn't mean they can't at least try to save me. I shut up as I realize the man in a black uniform is still rambling on and on and on! Kind of like me when I'm in a better mood and not hungry or thirsty or dirty or scared. Seriously, I'm so scared! I just want to go home and have a movie night and eat mint-choc-chip ice cream and maybe even have someone who cares about me to snuggle up to. Of course, Oliver doesn't love me. He doesn't even like me! Okay, I kind of have a little, OK, guilty, I have a HUGE crush on Oliver Queen. That isn't freaky or anything, is it?

The man turns to me and pulls back hos hood and I curse to myself under my breathe. He smiles and starts talking to me, "Ah, Felicity. Just as beautiful as I remember Oliver explaining you to be. I remember when Oliver's friend died in that awful earthquake, you were in that little secret basement of yours under Verdant, that club Thea Queen owns. Anyway, I remember one time, in my office, you and Oliver Queen, aka the Arrow, and John Diggle were trying and succeeding to implant a bug in my system. You were caught but John saved you, and now, they're not even trying."

"What do you want!?" I spit.

"Nothing." he says simply, "but I know that I have lost a wife and I want revenge for that."

"That wasn't Oliver's fault."

"No, it wasn't. But I still need revenge for the death of a man I worked with."

"That wasn't Oliver's fault either! Tommy dying was not Oliver's fault! He tried to save your son's life! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I scream.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT THE LAIR: THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

"Oliver!" Roy and Digg yelled at the same time, "We found her!"

"Where is she?" he shouted back, from the salmon ladder.

"An old barn just outside Starling." Diggle replied, "Better go now."

"And one more thing," Roy added, "The dude that has her... well, um, let's just say he is a ghost."

Oliver glared at Roy, then Digg, "Who has her?" he asked slowly.

Roy gulped so Diggle answered, "Oliver, man, don't kill us for not telling you sooner, but," Digg started calmly, "a man has her there."

"Who... has... her!?" Oliver demanded.

"Malcolm Merlyn," John said, but there was more, "Oliver, your sister. She is there too. We found video footage, and she is geared up, as if she was expecting you."

"Why would she want to be around a murderer?" Roy asked. Digg and Oliver simply turned their heads and the looks on their faces said it all; 'really?'

"Oh, sorry." Roy exclaimed remembering that Oliver had killed before. "I just don't get it." he said like he was five and someone told him to divide 100 by 10. **(which isn't too hard but I still have trouble with division~ wookie3) **

Within 2 minutes, Roy and Oliver were dressed and ready to go save Felicity and bring Thea home!

...

"Ready?" Oliver asked Roy as they were getting ready to storm the building that Malcolm, Thea and Felicity were in, all waiting for one person... Oliver Queen. Oliver could tell that Roy was nervous.

Roy shook his head, "Yes. I think so. I hope so. No. I'm not ready."

"Good. Just don't get me, Felicity or Thea killed. Okay?" Oliver teased.

Roy didn't get the joke and was confused, "What about me? What if I get me killed?" he asked.

Oliver smirked, "I'll take cupcakes to your funeral!" Roy just scowled at Oliver while Oliver was laughing his head off.

...

Felicity sat in the cold, dark, mysterious, stinky old cell in the rotting barn. She sat and sat and sat and sat. And waited until she finally heard the noise she wanted to hear since she got there; an alarm. An alarm that would give her enough time to escape. Lucky for her, she didn't need to. Because right at that moment in time, Oliver burst through the old wooden door.

"Felicity!" he smiled for the first time in almost 24 hours.

"Oliver?" she whispered, "is it you?"

Oliver had never felt happier, Felicity looked like she hadn't been hurt too much, "Yes," he answered, "yes, it is me. I'm here. It's all going to be okay. Are you okay?" He asked his 'soulmate' as he embraced her.

Felicity had thought about a moment like this since the day she first laid eyes on him. But let's stop talking about that day now because the last time Felicity was thinking about that day, she was kidnapped!

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine!"

"Okay, let's go!" Oliver said a little desperately.

Just as Oliver got Felicity out of her cell, the dark archer and about five other assasins came around the corner towards Felicity and Oliver. Five in front two in front and three behind them, not including the dark archer, who looked smaller than usual.

_She _took her hood off. Yep, she. Oliver stared for what seemed like forever. The woman under the hood was...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun daaaa! That's what I call an ending! Not too short, not too long, not too weird; I hope. Well, now we know who wants to get to Oliver. Is it normal for people to take cupcakes to their sister's ex-boyfriends' funeral? No, okay then, its just me. Expect a chapter up by next week! Cliffhanger! I'm excited, I can't wait! Review if you want the next chapter earlier please! Who else liked this chapter? C y'all next time!<strong>


	4. Dude, where's my partner? Part 1

**Ahhhhhhhh! Cliffhanger, are you all ready for the reveal? I hope so, here it comes...**

* * *

><p>"Thea?" Oliver breathed out slowly, " what are you doing here?" he asked, getting a little more serious.<p>

"убийцы, атака!" Thea yelled. Since when could she speak Russian? Ha, maybe since she was living with Malcolm Merlyn in Corto Maltese!

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes! His _little _sister was a murderer, not to mention, her _real _father is a murderer and her brother is a murderer too. Wow, she didn't have the best upbringing! Felicity went limp in his arms, and only then did Oliver realize the cut marks on her arms and lower parts of her legs.

'Did they torture her?' Oliver thought to himself. To Oliver's relief, he could also speak Russian and under stood exactly what Thea had said; assassins, attack! Maybe the assassins were Russian, or only took their commands in Russian so no one else could tell them to do something, cleaver Malcolm.

Oliver was surprised to see that the assassins didn't attack _him, _but went around him and Felicity and attacked the assassins coming towards Oliver, weapons drawn. Thea came closer to Oliver and watched helplessly as Felicity completely passed out and Oliver scooped her up in his huge, strong arms, "Follow me," she started and the look on Oliver's face told her that he didn't trust her, "I'm the only other one who knows the secret exits in the building, I built it with my father."

Oliver still didn't trust his baby sister, but reluctantly followed. Soon, they reached a huge wooden door which from the outside, looked like a brick wall. Maybe it wasn't 'cleaver Malcolm', maybe it was 'cleaver Thea'. Thea held the big door open for her older brother to carry Felicity through. Then, after she was outside too, she shut the door and put what looked like a... bomb lock on.

Thea smiled when she caught Oliver staring at it, "My own invention. There is a fake key! It locks the door, but when the wrong key is placed inside it to unlock it, it blows up and kills everyone within about 25 meters. Pretty cool, huh?"

Oliver was stunned. He had never seen anything like it before. He smiled back at her, remembering that his 'Arrow' voice-thingy was still on, "Yeah, I agree. It's pretty cool. We need to get this woman to a hospital, quick!" he said in his deep voice.

Thea smirked a dangerous smirk, "Ollie, I know it's you. Take off the hood and the voice thing. Please!?" she begged.

"Not the hood," Oliver said, "but I'll turn off the voice alter-er thingy. And since when did you know that I was..."

"The Arrow?" Thea interrupted, "Not very long. Dad told me about it a few months ago, that was after he taught me how to hack. Everything I know, he taught me. How to fight, how to survive, how to hack, how to-sad to say, how to kill."

Oliver froze, "How to _kill?_ But who taught you how to talk or walk? Who taught you how to read or write, huh? Who taught you the good decisions from the bad? Who stayed up late to help you with your homework so you could pass a test, hmm? Who did all that? Did Malcolm do anything with you in your childhood? What did he do for your brother. You know that Malcolm abandoned him after Rebbeca, Malcolm's wife, Tommy's mother, died. Did he even try to save Tommy's life during the Undertaking?"

The color drained from Thea's face, "Now that is a card that you do not get to play! And by the way," she paused, "_your _father taught me, not my father." Thea was almost at the point of yelling at Oliver.

Felicity started to stir in Oliver's arms. She spoke, "Oliver?" she called out, voice hoarse from dis-use, "Oliver, where are you!?" she called out again, getting a little worried when he didn't respond the first time.

"Shhhhhhh." he cooed in her ear, "You're going to be okay, I'm here! I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, it's all okay."

Thea smiled at the boy-turned-man in front of her. The Oliver Queen that was lost for five years is not the Oliver Queen that lives to tell the take of Lian Yu.

"We need to hurry, Thea." Oliver looked down at the woman in his arms, then looked back up at his sister, "Did you do this to her?" he asked, voice getting seriously dangerous.

Thea looked at Felicity, speechless. Then she looked back up at Oliver sheepishly and said, "I had nothing to do with it!"

Oliver glared at Thea, "But you were there when it happened?" He waited for an answer and Thea just looked down at Felicity's pale body and nodded, Oliver kept talking, "Digg, you there?" he tapped his ear to activate his ear-piece, "Diggle?"

Oliver slightly smiled when John replied, "Oliver, what is it!?" he asked frantically, "Are you hurt, is it Roy?"

"No," Oliver said, "It's Felicity. I found her..." He didn't get to finish explaining what was going on when someone, not Digg, spoke over the comm.

"Wait," she started, "What do you mean when you say '_I_'? Didn't you and Arsenal go in together? Where is he?"

Oliver froze, "Lyla? Is that you?"

Even though Oliver couldn't see them, he knew John would lie, "N-no!" he stuttered, "No, she's not here! It's, um, it's only... Laurel. Yeah, Laurel, that sounds believable, doesn't it?"

Oliver would have smiled at Diggle's terrible lying, if he wasn't still holding Felicity, "Hey, Lyla. Can you please tell John that we are coming back now. And by the way, Arsenal and I went different ways to find Felicity quicker. I haven't seen him since!"

"Roy!?" Digg called out in the comm.

There was a silence for a few minutes and that got them all worried. As Oliver continued to carry Felicity down the dark, damp hallway, Thea stopped, "What is it?" Oliver asked her. She just shook her head and pointed forwards for them to keep moving. Oliver looked a little annoyed at Thea, and stopped her this time, "Thea," she looked in his direction, "Follow me, I want to take you somewhere... special!"

"Okay..." Thea said slowly, "Where?"

"You'll see, soon." Oliver stated as he gently placed Felicity down on the ground to rest a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Felicity opened her eyes slowly, "You know, when you feel like this, you need a pint of mint chocolate ice-cream."

Oliver smiled at her need to always be positive, "I'll call Digg and ask him if there was any in the fridge in Verdant!" She smiled and fell back asleep.

"What?" Oliver asked as he caught Thea staring.

She smiled, "Nothing, you're just lucky to have someone like that."

"Like what?"

"Kind, funny, she cares about you, ya know!?" Thea said.

"I'm not sure about that last bit, Thea." Oliver stated.

"But you care about her?" It was said as a question, but it meant more as a statement. Thea looked Oliver right in the eye, "Ollie, you're crazy to think that I know who you don't care about. You really care about her, and if I'm correct, you _love_ her!"

Oliver scoffed, unable to think of anything better to do. He scoffed once more and then took a deep breathe in, "I am... _sooooo_... Um, not in love with her. I mean, she is nice and all, and she is really hot, I mean not hot hot, like..." He sighed in defeat, "Is it really that obvious?"

Thea smiled, "Yup!" Her grin just grew bigger, "you should ask her out."

Oliver started to laugh, "Ha, last time I did that, our date ended with a _'bang',_ literally!"

Thea loved her brother and told him everything. She was surprised to hear this brand new information, "You've already asked her out!?" She almost yelled, "why didn't I find out sooner? At least let me help plan you wedding!"

"Okay, I think you are getting a little bit ahead of yourself now. Just a _little_ bit!" He held up his index finger and thumb to show her how much he meant.

At the point in time, the assassins that were trying to attack Oliver and Felicity before, came around a corner and saw the three of them resting while leaning against the dirty walls of the tunnel, "Crap!" The exclaimed, "we need to move, now!"

"Why?" Oliver asked, "who are they after?"

"_Her_," Thea said, pointing to Felicity, "I knew she was working with you and I tried to save her. They captured her, not Malcolm, not me. We were trying to help her. That's why I was there when they tortured her."

"Why would they torture her!?" Oliver asked as he grabbed an arrow from his quiver.

Thea grabbed one of her swords do began to fight. While fighting, she explained to Oliver, who was also fighting, "They want to find you."

"And what? What do they want with me?" Oliver shouted.

"They want to kill you!" Thea almost couldn't get the words out. Just the thought of losing her brother was enough to motivate her into her fight and be quicker than the opposing team of assassins.

* * *

><p>Roy woke slowly to the sound of slight beeping. <em>'Where am I?'<em> he thought to himself. He opened his eyes wider and took in his surroundings. A girl who looked a little younger than him stood in the doorway. She looked about 18 and was really familiar, although, Roy knew he hadn't seen her since before Sara died.

"Hey Harper, glade to see your still alive." the girl said.

Roy looked at her, shocked. He had so many questions but only one word could escape his lips, "Sin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for for reading this chapter! I hope that twist at the end was a good twist! Reviews are much appreciated! Tell me what you think in a PM or a review and if you want any other Arrow characters to make an appearance, let me know. Even if the character is dead, I'll arrange an appearance! Maybe a flashback scene or something...<strong>


End file.
